Frank Welker
Franklin Wendell "Frank" Welker (born March 12, 1946) is a veteran American voice actor and actor. He is responsible for a broad spectrum of character voices, and other vocal effects that have appeared over the last 40 years in American television and motion pictures and is the voice of cartoon canine Scooby-Doo and his friend Fred Jones. Welker is most known to voice Megatron of the Transformers series. Frank is listed as the number one "All Time Top 100 Stars at the Box Office," not as a box office draw, but in terms of the total revenue generated by the films he has participated in. Biography Early life Frank was born in Denver, Colorado. He attended college in California, where he later began his career appearing in commercials. While in college he appeared in numerous plays, and developed a stand-up comedy act which got him started on the concert circuit touring with The Righteous Brothers and Sergio Mendes. He continued with stand up, appearing in places including Las Vegas and Lake Tahoe as the opening act for headliners like Sonny and Cher, Diana Ross, Loretta Lynn, Ann-Margret and Neil Sedaka. Voice acting career Frank has been referred to as a "voice acting god" (by John DiMaggio and Billy West in the DVD commentary for Futurama) in Hollywood for the sheer number of voices he has done – over 1,200 – ranging from his work on Scooby-Doo to the present day. His voice-acting credits include television shows and films such as Curious George, Aladdin, Pocahontas, and computer games, such as the Baldur's Gate series, and CarnEvil. Frank's ability goes beyond creating human voices and is often cast as animals and used for animal vocals, for example the animal-spirit Totoro and Catbus in the Disney 2005 re-dub of My Neighbor Totoro. Frank starred in more live-action movies during the 1990s. His work includes vocal effects for the character of Sil in Species, Goro in 1995's Mortal Kombat, the Devil in 1986's The Golden Child, and Malebolgia in 1997's Spawn. Frank also provided the voice (both speaking and non-speaking) of Nibbler in the cartoon TV series Futurama. As of 2002, Frank is the voice of both Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo. This includes the most recent iteration: Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated. Also, Frank starred in most of the 2000s Scooby-Doo projects as Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo. He also was Sasquatch in The Legend of Sasquatch. Welker's talent was also recognized in the Lilo and Stitch television franchise (movie and animated series) and PSP game Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, voicing the electric-manipulating Experiment 221, as well as Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 voicing the jealous and maniacal Experiment 621. He also provided the bear roars of Kenai. Roles Figaro.jpg|Figaro (current) Pinocchio-pinocchio-4960453-960-720.jpg|Gideon (current) MOONSTRO.png|Monstro (current) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4553-1-.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex Butch.jpg|Butch the Bulldog Salty the Seal House of Mouse.jpg|Salty (2001–present) Aracuanbird.jpg|The Aracuan Bird (current) Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer Cinderella-cinderella-3989880-1203-902.jpg|Bruno (Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) Alice011.jpg|Dinah (current) Dormouse pot.jpg|The Dormouse (current) Sleepingbeauty 0810.jpg|Samson (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1052.jpg|Goons (2010–present) Thefrog.jpg|Frog (The AristoCats) Mousedetective787.jpg|Felicia Mousedetective332.jpg|Toby Quadreped.png|Quadruped Foxandthehound648.jpg|Bear (The Fox and the Hound) Banananose-animated.jpg|Banana Nose Maldonado (in animation) Char 31479.jpg|Dodger (House of Mouse) Oliverandcompany 0142-1-.jpg|Louie the Sausage Vendor Clipmaxpant.gif|Max (1989-2000) BubbaLeapIntoAction.jpg|Bubba the Cave Duck Goldsun bigtime02.jpg|Big Time Beagle BaggyBeagle.jpg|Baggy Beagle PoeDeSpell01.jpg|Poe De Spell PhantomBlotDuckTales.jpg|The Phantom Blot (DuckTales) Brotherbear278.jpg|Kenai (roars) Downunder 614.jpg|Joanna the Goanna Jan152.gif|Sultan Phillippe.jpg|Phillipe (1997) Abudisney.jpeg|Abu Aladdin150.jpg|Rajah Dp29.jpg|Cave of Wonders Toots.jpg|Toots Fall_Apart_Rabbit.jpg|Fall-Apart Rabbit Bs158.jpg|Xerxes Tpm144.jpg|Fashoom pocahontas-disneyscreencaps_com-1209.jpg|Flit Chameleon.jpg|Chameleon 180px-Char_40993.jpg|B.R.A.W.N. Char 6416.jpg|Waffles Char 6415-1-.jpg|Chainsaw Bronx.jpg|Bronx Page04 24.JPG|Djali Shep.jpg|Shep Littlemonkey.png|Little Monkey Tookie Tookie.jpg|Tookie Tookie Disney-color-setting-101-dalmatians-002.jpg|Captain (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Thunderbolt on a jetski.JPG|Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians: The Series) 101DYSAD (18).jpg|Scorch Steven2.jpg|Steven Cydne.PNG|Cydne Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-3997.jpg|Pegasus Cerber.jpg|Cerberus mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-2813.jpg|Cri-Kee Mulan-Screencaps-mulan-751301 780 440.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon Cinderella2 0877.jpg|Pom-Pom Reggie-(Lady and the Tramp 2).jpg|Reggie (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Gus_goose_soup.jpg|Gus Goose (House of Mouse) Returntoneverland458.jpg|The Octopus (Return to Never Land) Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-337.jpg|Nana II (Return to Never Land) Atlantis-milos-return-disneyscreencaps.com-432.jpg|Obby Fish7.jpg|Whale (Finding Nemo) 221-Sparky.jpg|Sparky (Lilo & Stitch franchise) Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m02s254.png|Kixx Yang01.jpg|Yang Faffy.jpg|Faffy Char 31592.jpg|Chester the Duck totoro-tree.jpg|Totoro (Disney adaptation) Iceraprincessfrog1440.jpg|Stella Iceraprincessfrog4257.jpg|Juju Maximus.png|Maximus Pascal.jpg|Pascal EpicOswald.jpg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (2010 - Present) Em‑shadow‑blot s.jp.jpg|Shadow Blot Sparky.jpg|Sparky Frankenweenie seamonsters.png|Sea Creatures Squirt.jpg|Squirt The Rhino.png|Rhino (James and the Giant Peach) Antoinette1.jpg|Antoinette (Quack Pack) The Claw.jpg|The Claw Knuckles26.png|Knuckles Jungle_Cubs croc.jpg|The Croc (Jungle Cubs) Nedtheelephant.png|Ned the Elephant (Timon and Pumbaa) Char 79257.jpg|Lion (Daisy Bothers Minnie) Lilliput Gooney.jpg|Lilliput Gooney terrafirmieking.png|Terra-Firmie King dtr-snow-monster.gif|Snow Monster SVEN2.png|Sven Sitron frozen.jpg|Sitron Talespin - 104 - mommy for a day Video - Rediff Videos2.jpg|Henry image Big_foot.jpg|Bigfoot Meat.jpg|Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Dewey's Consiounce.jpg|Dewey's Conscience (angry) Quack Pack Episode 28 The Boy Who Cried Ghost - YouTube42.jpg|Werewolf toy-story-3-bullseye.jpg|Bullseye Fake gobblewonker open mouth.png|The Gobblewonker Happysimbaadult.png|Simba (roars) Li'l burb.jpg|Little Helper (Ducktales) Zarodisney.png|Zero Mater-&-ghostlight-screamin-banshee.jpg|The Screamin' Banshee Marchmontpenny2.jpg|Herbie Horace1.jpg|Horace dumbo-clipart-2.gif|Dumbo (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Scud.jpg|Scud Unknown.jpg|Humphrey the Bear 200px-Babykermit.jpg|Kermit the Frog (Muppet Babies) Muppet Babies - Beaker.jpg|Beaker (Muppet Babies) Jack snowflake .jpg|Jack Skellington (early animation test only) Epcot-kitchen-kabaret-ham-eggz.jpg|Mr. Eggz Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-867.jpg|Jaq and Gus (1987) External links * Category:People Category:Males Category:Voice actors Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:1940s births Category:Tangled Category:Cars Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Pocahontas Category:Peter Pan Category:Cinderella Category:Aladdin Category:DuckTales Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Epic Mickey Category:Hercules Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Rescuers Category:Pinocchio Category:Dinosaur Category:George of the Jungle Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Oliver & Company Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:TaleSpin Category:Country Bear Jamboree Category:Timon and Pumbaa Category:A Goofy Movie Category:Goof Troop Category:Bonkers Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Video game actors Category:Actors Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The Proud Family Category:Frankenweenie Category:Frozen Category:Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color Category:Villain actors and Voice actors Category:Hero actors and Voice actors Category:People from Colorado Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Quack Pack Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Gravity Falls Category:Disney Revival Category:Toy Story Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Doc McStuffins Category:The Aristocats Category:The Black Cauldron Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:American television actors Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Pixar Category:James and the Giant Peach